Mon rubis des glaces
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Alors que les pirates quittent le champ de bataille, Le Roux se retrouve confronté à un être qui va changer sa vie à tout jamais. Alors que le temps semble s'arrêta entre eux, il comprend qu'elle est sa raison de vivre, son essentiel... son rubis des Glaces. Enjoy !
1. Emmène-moi, je t

**Salut tout le monde ! Ce One shot correspond à une fic que j'aimerais mettre en ligne dans peu de temps. Enjoys !**

_POV Normal_

Les cannons de fusils avaient cessé, les hommes avaient arrêté de se battre, pirates et marines se séparant peu à peu. L'Amiral en Chef Sengoku avait repris forme humaine, les trois Amiraux avaient stoppé leurs assauts.

Un homme se dressa contre tous. Alors que la fumée se dissipait lentement, le Jolly Roger du Red Force s'imposait en maître dans la baie gelée de Marine Ford.

_ La guerre est terminée! Laissez partir... les pirates.

Ce fut là les seuls mots prononcés par l'Amiral en Chef avant de se retirer du champ de bataille. L'équipage du Roux incita les pirates de feu Barbe Blanche à monter à bord, le second Ben Beckman en supervision. Le Roux, lui, s'assura que les corps de Ace aux Poings Ardents et de Barbe Blanche lui soit remit. Une fois rassuré, il entreprit de retourner à son navire. Toutefois, quelqu'un lui fit face.

Elle était là, debout devant lui, chancelante. Elle se tenait la côte droite, sa veste autrefois blanche maculée de sang. Ses cheveux écarlates se balançaient au gré du vent, son visage meurtri et ravagé par la guerre. Titubant, elle s'avança vers lui, son sabre à la main. Il l'a scruta méticuleusement, ses yeux sombres suivant les moindres mouvements de ce corps si fragile.

Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres à présent, sa carrure imposante l'engouffrait dans les ténèbres de son ombre. Elle leva les les yeux vers lui, ses yeux or se plongeant dans ses orbes corbeaux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et dans un ultime souffle, elle s'effondra, tombant la tête la première, son sabre retombant lourdement sur la glace. Il l'a rattrapa facilement, la soutenant à l'aide de son bras. C'est alors qu'il se sentit comme seul au monde, avec cette jeune poupée cassée dans les bras. Il pouvait sentir cette petite et douce chaleur se blottir contre son buste. Soudain, sa main se posa mollement sur sa joue balafrée, ses yeux mi-clos embués de larmes. Elle arborait un fin sourire; il était tétanisé.

Elle était rayonnante, telle un ange blottie contre lui. Son visage pourtant meurtri ne semblait pas contenir une seule cicatrice; il était envahit par un sentiment de bien être au simple fait de la voir si sereine à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'ils revinrent à la réalité, au champ de bataille jonché par le sang des hommes morts dans cette guerre. Et alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux, elle lâcha dans un dernier soupir:

_"... Emmènes-moi avec toi, je t'en supplie..."


	2. Note d'auteur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Au départ j'avais prévu de faire une fic mais l'idée du One shot me fait plus envie. Celle-ci commence, comme vous avez pu le constater après la bataille de Marine Ford. Ce One shot ne sera pas centrée sur l'équipage de Luffy mais sur le Red Force, étant donné que je suis une très grande fan de Shanks (voir une super addicte, je l'adooooore simplement!).**

**Vous découvrirez qui est mon OC durant les passages que je vais bientôt poster.**

**Maintenant à vous de jouer! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy ! **


	3. Près de moi

**Hey hey, voilà la suite! Comme je l'ai dit cela se passe suite à la bataille de Marine Ford. Seul mon OC m'appartient **

**Enjoy!**

_POV OC_

Je fus réveillée par un fin rayon de soleil venu se loger sur mes yeux. Grognant silencieusement, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, du moins j'essayai sans succès. Je me sentais faible, très faible. Une immense source de chaleur me maintenait allongée sur le dos tandis que mon entourage tanguait faiblement. Je me trouvait donc sur un navire. Mais pourquoi?

J'essayai à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux; c'est avec douleur et gémissements que je réussis enfin à observer mes environs.

Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce légèrement éclairée. Un bureau était installé à droite, près d'une bibliothèque fournie en divers ouvrages. A gauche se trouvait une commode, trônant entre deux portes. Le reste de la pièce était occupée au quart par un immense lit aux lourdes couvertures chaudes dans lequel je me trouvais. Un fin grincement des planches me parvint. Je me redressai, soulevant tant bien que mal la couverture.

Soudain, une immense douleur me percuta de plein fouet, émanant de mon côté droit. Baissant le regard, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur. J'étais bandée de partout, des cicatrices couvraient entièrement mon corps. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut l'horrible marque rouge qui ornait à présent mon flanc droit. Alors que je frissonnai à la vue de ce champ de bataille, mes derniers souvenirs me revinrent en pleine face. Les coups de canons, les morts, le sang...ma déclaration au monde entier quant à mes origines... le regard brisé de Smoker lorsque nous nous firent face, tous les commandants et généraux de la marine, autrefois mes frères d'armes, mes compagnons, me dévisageant avec dégoût comme la batarde que je suis... j'étais devenue la pomme pourrie, le rejeton de la Marine. Déchue de mon titre de Commodore, je n'étais plus rien, mis à part une vermine à exterminer, une honte aux yeux du Gouvernement Mondial.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue alors que je repensai à l'auteur de cette marque rouge. Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire.

_Flashback..._

__ Je suis celui qui te tuera,gamine. Ne t'avise pas de mourir avant. _

_Ce fus les seules mots que Sir Crocodile m'adressa avant de retourner dans la bataille. Je restai à genoux un instant, les yeux vides, avant de reprendre mes sens et de me saisir de mes sabres. Je me levai difficilement, avant de regarder autour de moi. Des morts, du sang jonchait la baie de Marine Ford. Des larmes me vinrent à l'esprits, en pensant à tous ces hommes ayant perdu la vie._

__ Pourquoi tout cela? Pourquoi?_

_Soudain, je dégainai mon sabre, me protégeant d'une attaque mortelle. Me retournant, je restai figé quant à mon assaillant. _

_Il était là, devant moi, son imposante carrure me rendant si petite par rapport à lui. Son poing droit se changea en lave tandis qu'il me chargea à une vitesse ahurissante. Si je n'avais pas été préparée à cela, j'aurais sûrement suffoquée à son attaque. Tandis que nous commencions notre combat, nous nous jaugèrent du regard, ma lame s'abattant sur son poing._

__ Je ne voulais pas l'on arrive à ce stade. lui dis-je fébrilement, tandis que nous restâmes engagés dans un duel du regard, mes orbes dorée englouties dans les ténèbres froids de son regard. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive, que je sois obligé de me battre contre mes frères d'arme, contre ma famille. Mais je-je ne sais plus en qui croire. Pourquoi serais-je coupable de son existence? Réponds-moi! Je suis perdue, je ne sais quoi penser. Que dois-je faire, dis le moi! Je-je ne veux pas de cette guerre, je ne veux me battre. Je... je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne pourrais pas faire ça._

_Un silence s'abattit alors, entrecoupé par mes larmes. J'en avais assez de cette boucherie. Mais alors que je commençais à baisser ma garde, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour parer ce coup; une violente chaleur me percuta au flanc droit, m"envoyant valser sur la glace. Cette fois si, je ne pus retenir un cri d'agonie. Je me trouvais étendue sur le sol froid, haletante, une flaque de sang se formant lentement. J'entendis ses pas lourds se rapprocher de moi, tandis que je tournai péniblement là tête en sa direction, ma vue cachée d'une partie par mes cheveux écarlates. Son poing s'échauffa à nouveau, des gouttes de magma tombant au sol. Je ne pouvais pas y croire; il m'avait attaqué sans remords, comme si je n'étais qu'une nuisance. Alors qu'il me regarda de haut, je pus lire la colère en ses yeux, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre: du dégoût, c'était cela. Je le dégoûtai, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait tolérer mon existence._

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon corps était paralysé; je ne pouvais qu'observer ma mort arrivée, alors que plus aucun bruit ne me parvint l'espace de ce moment. Je fermai fébrilement les yeux, je n'avais plus aucune attache à ce monde. Cependant, le coup ne vint pas._

_Ouvrant les yeux, je vis une flaque de lave se former devant mon visage. Levant les yeux, je vis le bras d'Akainu stoppé par la lame d'une épée. Son visage était maintenant revêtu d'un air bestial, ses yeux s'enflammèrent de colère. _

__ Attaquer une femme à terre. Tu me surprends de jour en jour, Sakazuki. _

_Cette voix... elle était si calme. Elle m'apaisa de suite._

__ Toi ici. Sale Roux, cela ne te regarde pas._

_C'est alors que j'écarquillai les yeux tandis que je déconnectai avec ce qui m'entourait. Lui, ici. Il m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, et il m'avait offert une nouvelle chance. Vivre..._

_Fin Flashback_

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes une seconde de plus; je me recroquevillai à la tête du lit, cachant mon visage et laissant tomber mes cheveux en cascade. Il m'avais grièvement blessé, je ne représentais plus rien pour lui. Après ces quelques mois, il n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment à mon égard.

Je balayai mes larmes du revers de la main et me dégageai complètement des couvertures. M'approchant du rebord du lit, je tentai de me lever; je retombai immédiatement face contre sol, tétanisée par la douleur. Mes membres étaient engourdis, faibles. M'appuyant sur mes mains, je tentai de me relever, cette fois-ci plus lentement. J'oscillai d'abord quelques secondes mais je réussis à retrouver mon équilibre. Je devais trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Regardant vers le bureau au coin de la pièce, je distinguai des morceaux de tissus jonchant le sol. Je regardai de plus près et reconnu mon uniforme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je m'accroupie et me saisis des restes de ma veste. Les lettres Commodore étaient visibles, malgré tout le sang qu'elle contenait. Toute ma vie passée au sein de la Marine se résumait maintenant à cette veste; balafrée, ensanglantée et bonne à jeter. Je la laissai retomber au sol, mes cheveux retombant devant mon visage. L'espace d'un instant, un visage me revint en mémoire: Smoker. Était-il blessé? Comment allait-il? Comment allait-on le traiter maintenant que j'étais une renégat? Je donnerais tout pour savoir s'il était sauf.

Mes vêtements étaient inutilisables et mes armes introuvables. Comment allais-je faire? Un tissu blanc attira mon attention sur la chaise du bureau. Il s'agissait d'une chemise; elle était peu être trop grande, mais elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Je m'en vêtis et me relevai doucement. Elle était trop grande comme je m'y attendais, descendant à mi-cuisse. Je me tournai en direction de la grande commode de la pièce et cherchait de quoi me couvrir les jambes; l'habit le plus pratique que je trouvai fut un bermuda rouge, un peu trop grand, je le mis, le serrant le plus possible ayant pour unique résultat qu'il retomba nonchalamment sur mes hanches. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, les rejetant en arrière et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je devais savoir à qui j'avais à faire. Je l'ouvris silencieusement et j'examinai les environs. La porte menait à un long couloir sombre; parfait. J'en profitai pour me fondre dans l'obscurité et me dirigeai vers la sortie, ou du moins ce que j'espérais être la sortie. Alors que je m'avançai dans la pénombre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Je regardai vers la source du bruit et discernai dans l'ombre deux silhouettes. Vu leur carrure, il s'agissait de deux hommes; l'un était des forte corpulence, l'autre mince et au nez anormalement long.

Ils venaient dans ma direction; je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'ombre, m'efforçant de me camoufler, alors qu'ils passaient à mon niveau. Une fois la voie libre, je sortis de mon coin et partis dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, je pouvais distinguer une lumière. Après quelques secondes, je me couvris les yeux, aveuglée par cette douce chaleur.

Je me trouvais à l'extérieur, sur le pont d'un grand navire à en juger par la très faible balance de ce dernier. L'odeur du large chatouilla mes narines tandis que mes autres sens refaisaient surface. Le son des vagues se fracassant contre la coque me berçait. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ce cadre m'apaisait, il me rassurait et me procurait un immense soulagement. Je me laissai envahir par ce sentiment de bien-être, oubliant ce qui m'entourait l'espace d'un instant.

_ Et toi?! D'où est-ce que tu sors?!

J'écarquillai les yeux, me tournant vers la source cette voix. Un homme de grande taille, sûrement un mousse se tenait devant moi. A la seule vue de ma tenue, il commença à me dévorer des yeux. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en voir; d'un geste vif et fluide, je l'assommai. Malheureusement le mal était déjà fait. A peine m'étais-je accroupie, j'esquivai de justesse une balle dirigé à mon encontre.

_ Ne bouge pas, ma belle. Je ne souhaiterais pas t'amocher intentionnellement.

Lâchant un grognement bestial, je commençai à courir, évitant les suivantes. D'un coin de l'oeil je distinguai mon assaillant; l'homme au long nez de tout à l'heure. Je sautais, roulant sur le côté, me mettant à couvert; il était doué, je lui devais bien cela. Un bruit sourd attira mon attention; je bondis hors de ma cachette avant que de la fumée s'y répande; dans mon élan j'agrippa une corde, me propulsant sur la voile du navire; leur grande voile étant repliée, je ne pus distinguer qu'un drapeau noir. Des pirates. De l'agitation sur le pont attira mon attention; ils étaient à présent tous armés, commençant à monter jusqu'à moi. C'était ma chance.

Je m'élançai avec la corde, prenant le plus d'élan possible. Sautant dans le vide, je commençai à me balancer en direction des hommes toujours dans les cordes. D'un geste fluide, je réussis à me saisir de leurs lames avant de me jeter au milieu des hommes sur le pont. Plantant les sabres dans le sol, je frappai d'abord les hommes les plus proches à coups de pieds avant de me réceptionner, lames à la main. Commença alors une lutte acharnée contre les pirates du navire, bataille légèrement à mon avantage.

Soudain, une douleur atroce me prit, m'obligeant à lâcher prise sur une des lames. Mon flanc me brûlait horriblement, je m'en saisit l'espace d'un instant. Ma vision se troubla alors que je continuai à repousser mes assaillants. Alors que je tenait tant bien que mal, des bruits de pas et une variation de haki se firent sentir derrière moi, dans un ultime geste, je me retournai, prête à lancer mon attaque quant un sabre imposant me barra la route, engageant ma lame dans un duel de force en ma défaveur. Je tint aussi longtemps que je pus mais la douleur à mon flanc fut trop grande; je jetai le sabre à terre, hurlant de douleur, les jambes tremblantes. Dans un mouvement de recul, je me tordis la cheville, perdant l'équilibre.

C'est alors que je fus retenu par un bras puissant, un tissu noir me cachant légèrement. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés à cause de la souffrance. Je me sentis soutenue et ramenée contre une immense source de chaleur. Alors que mes membres tremblaient frénétiquement, une souffle chaud se posa sur mon visage.

_ Tu est encore trop faible pour sortir de la chambre, tu sais. C'était très dangereux, tu aurais pu te blesser.

J'ouvris fébrilement les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui me tenait maintenant, agenouillée au sol. La première que je vis fut des cheveux rouges flamboyants, inégalables. Un teint bronzé, des yeux des corbeaux et une barbe mal rasée; mais ce qui retint mon regard, fut les trois cicatrices portées à son oeil. Je n'avais plus de doute: Shanks Le Roux. Le dernier soupira d'épuisement avant de reposer les yeux sur moi.

_ Oh, ta plaie s'est chauffée. Le Doc va me tuer. Allez je te ramène à l'intérieur.

Il me positionna contre lui avec son unique bras et après avec dirigé ses ordres, m'emmena dans l'antre de son navire. Après un bon moment de marche, nous arrivâmes à la chambre. Il entra et me posa doucement sur le lit. Rafraîchissant un tissu, il souleva la chemise, qui devait être l'une des sennes, et entreprit de soulager la brûlure à ma plaie. Une fois terminé, il se redressa et remonta les couvertures.

_ Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.

Il me regarda longuement avec un visage attendris, avant de me caresser la joue, replaçant une mèche rousse derrière mon oreille.

_ Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, repose-toi pour le moment. Tu es chez toi ici, près de moi.

Il me baisa le front et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le porche, il se retourna vers moi, un sourire au lèvres, le visage joyeux.

_ D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que mes vêtements t'iraient aussi bien.

Et sur ses mots il partis. Je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience alors que ses mots résonnaient dans mon esprit.

_Tu es ici chez toi, près de moi..._


	4. Reprise de la fic !

**Note d'auteur **

**Salut à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser: je vous avais promis des one shots que je n'ai jamais posté au final, faute de temps. Donc, Sorry Sorry!**

**Ceci n'est pas un message d'annulation de fic, je vous rassure. Je vais profiter de mon temps ibre pour reprendre "Mon Rubis des Glaces" à partir d'aujourd'hui, et vous délivrer la suite de ma série de one shots au moins par semaine. J'essaie de vous en balancer au moins deux cette semaine et je vais bosser sur la suite. J'ai plein d'idée qui ont germé entre temps pour la tournure de mon histoire. **

**Essentiellement vous aurez des flashbacks sur chaque épisode et du présent bien sur. **

**Donc je me tout de suite au boulot et ENJOY !**

**PS: j'oublies toujours de le dire mais les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, seul mon OC est à moi ! **


End file.
